


A Few Moments Earlier

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is terrified...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Moments Earlier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavastar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lavastar).



Willow swallows, takes a deep breath and tries to centre herself. She feels Kennedy's fingers slip around her own, give a brief reassuring squeeze, and she does her best to smile in gratitude through the deepening floods of panic that threaten to drown her.

She's faced down hellgods, gone one-on-one with a Power That Is, so why should this encounter terrify her more than anything she's ever yet confronted? But now the door is opening, and Kennedy is stepping forward, and this is it, there's no escape, it's really happening...

"Mom? Dad? I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Willow..."


End file.
